Leader got bored
by XNFE
Summary: A group work at school resulted to this fiction. Enjoy the fruit of our Labor guys ! you deserve credit ! ;D


Pranking Wars

A/N : yay~ My courage meter is up again ... okay maybe not ... Anyway here is yet another P3/P3P fanfic... Enjoy (?) This was supposed to be a project for our school, as if by chance that all the P3P geeks in our class got into the same group, we're having a small comedy play about siblings too, So we used Minato and his female counter part as his younger sister :D

this was co-written by everyone in my group :D

I know you guys are reading this :D so enjoy your story :D

Dorm Lounge 9:00 p.m.

Minako : Then, I said ...

*snoring*

"?!"

Yukari : Hey, Mina... I think your Brother is sleeping

Minako : uh-huh, *pokes Minato's cheeks* yeah ... definitely out cold

Fuuka : should we wake him up?

Minako : No - I have a better idea ... Team Huddle

*giggles - giggles*

Fuuka : heehee, Leader ... we shouldn't be doing this ...

Yukari : don't sweat it Fuuka .. heehee.. d'you got your camera ready?

Fuuka: yup ...

Minako : -aaaaannndd there !, finish

Yukari : hmn, something isn't right ... he needs blush on...

Minako: hmn... your right ... gimme !

*giggles*

Minako: Okay ... okay ... we're done. Everyone to places now !

Yukari : okay !

Fuuka : roger that

Minako : *whispers* Jack Frost

: kruu ?

Minako : shh... bufu

: bufu? ah! BUFU !

*ICE CRACKS*

Minato : ! GAH ! COLD COLD COLD COLD COOOOOOLLLLDD!

*Laughter*

Minako : *hugs * BFFFRG-HAHAHAHAHAHA HAH HAHA

Yukari : *rolls on the floor* HAHAHAHA

Fuuka : *collapsed beside Yukari laughing* AHAHAHA

Minako : *face red. tears began forming around her eyes* HAHAHA, I ... i... I can't breath ! HAHAHA

Minato : ... ... ... you too yukari? ... ... ... and Fuuka?

Yukari : *stops to breath* rggmmnnff... Mina-... rghff HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *laughs again*

Minato : ... *brow twitches*

Fuuka: OH MY - HAHAHA... okay I ... hahahaha

Minako : *rolls over the floor* fuuka ... the-the camera is it ... *laughs* still rolling?

Fuuka : h-huh? oh .. hahah ... um .. hee yeah ... *brings camera faceing her* hello ~

Minako : haha ... that was a nice laugh... now if you excuse us ...

Fuuka and Yukari : *starts to stand up*

Minako : We're going to upload you epic face in the internet

Minato: what ?!

*girls running up the stairs*

Minako : RRUUUUN FOOOR YOUUURRR LAAAAA-IIIIFFFF !

Minato: *stares* gawd ... what did i do to be tortured like this? *walks towards the Comfort rooms*

*water running*

Minato: *stares at the mirror* .. .. .. ... mother of ... MIIIIINAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOO!

Next Day

Junpei: *walks down the stared, yawning* Aww... man ... . .Drag

Minato: *emerges out of the kitchen, holding a bucket of water* Morn' where's Minako?

Junpei : Yo!, She took ken-kun to school. She said she'll come back to wake you up. don't worry though if i bump into her I'll tell her that *stares at the bucket*... is the shower not workin'?

Minato: eh? no, It works ... Jack Frost ...

Junpei : !?, then what are you doing?

: kruu?

Minato : Bufu ... *looks at Junpei* Brother business

*water was filled by small ice*

Junpei: never mind forget I asked... and Another thing ... what happened last night ... I heard the girls are laughing their heads off ...

Minato: *takes the bucket * Hey help me with this...

Junpei : eh-hey... what am I chopped liver?

Minato: you will be if you don't help me with this thing ...

Junpei: *shivers* coming

Minato: hold the door close ... yeah that's right

Junpei : ... ... did something happen last night?

Minato: ...

Junpei : what's this all about anyway

Minato: REVENGE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH *thunder sound lightning flashes at his background*

Junpei: ... ai'right...

Minato: *jumps off chair* and now for the camera

Junpei: *eye twitches* Arisatos ... never will understand them *opens the window ... jumps out*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Minako : See yah later ken-kun !

Ken : *blushes deeply* b-bye ... Minako-san ...

_Walking home passing the crossing section_

Minako : ... oh hey Jun-jun ! G'morning

Junpei: Hey Mina-tan ... Listen word of advice ... don't use the door ...

Minako: what do you mean?

Junpei : i left the window open for you just don't use the door ... see yeah later

Minako : *wide eyed* b-bye Junpei ... ? Don't use the door? what does he mean?

voice: it means don't use the door

Minako : eh? Lucifer?

voice : no it's Beelzebub OFCOURSE IT"S ME what's wrong with you?

Minako : oh sorry ...

Lucifer: tch, use your head for a while a'right? You remember what you did to that boy last night?

Minako: *laughs at the memory* Don't even ask…

Lucifer : Then you better know what to expect …

Minako: Yup – and heh, He must be day dreaming … Pity the fool if he thinks I'm done with just _one_ prank

Lucifer: Yeah , I'm sure you do … better shut up people are staring …

Minako : huh? –oh *walks faster…*

*Dorm Entrance*

Minako : *sees dorm window open* Thank you Junpei … *starts to climb*

In Dorm Lounge

Minako : *notices bucket places on top of the door* HEH, amateur ! Oh NATO-NII ! *skips to his room*

In Minato's Room 2nd Floor

*SPLASH !*

Minako : KYAAAAAAA!

Minato : AHA ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Minako stands shivering, dripping wet from the freezing cold water. Minato continues to laugh.

Minako : ALL RIGHT THIS IS WAR !

SCHOOL, CLASS 2 F

Toriumi : Yukari ?

Yukari : Here …

Toriumi : Junpei … ?

Yukari : Yo !

Toriumi …. Minako, Minato Arisato ? Arisato ? … Where are the siblings ?

Yukari : *turns to Junpei* hey … where are they ?

Junpei : * shrugs*

Toriumi : Well the, No use looking for them. Class. Turn to page 52 and read paragraph 3 to 10

*HUGE EXPLOSION*

**An: HAHA, okay that's the end of this. Seriously guys ! I hope we will meet again next school year. Special Thanks to Group 5 ! Love yah all **


End file.
